Kingdom Hearts: The Dream
by 1Scooby
Summary: Based off a dream I had last night...
1. Dream

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Binky:Yo!**

**Me: Okay, this story is based off a Kingdom Hearts dream I had last night. It'll be fun and awesome. I hope you guys well enjoy this story.**

**Binky: So do I.**

**Me: The main characters in this story is myself, and my two real life friends, Jenny and Ginella. It's OUR turn to save the worlds from an evil bad guy that you guys will meet later in the story. Since this is my own story.. i'll be going to other worlds that's not in Disney, but still go to Disney worlds too. If you guys wanna see a wolrd you like in the story, let me know in a review, I'll be glad to add if it I know it.. Hehe..**

**Binky: Yeah..**

**Me; Anyway, I say we give the readers Chapter 1, what do you think, Binky?**

**Binky: Let's!**

**Me: Okay. Here's Chpater one guys. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

I felt like I was falling... Falling... Falling.. Into nothingness. Darkness was all around me. I felt like I was about to land, but where? I tried to open my eyes, but something kept them close. I felt my feet hit ground, and my eyes opened up. I looked around me, darkness was all I could see, yet I felt... safe here. I took a step forward and a blinding light appeared. I covered my eyes from the light and when it died down, I looked around, seeing birds fly away. I looked down to see a picture of someone I didn't know. It was a girl with black hair and she had on a yellow dress. Weird. I've seen a lot of Disney movies, how come I didn't know this person?

_"Can you hear me?"_ a voice asked.

I yelped and looked around to see who had spoken, yet I saw no-one. So, who just spoke to me?

"Yes."

_"Good. Can you talk forward?"_

Well no duh. What did the voice thing? I was a baby? I walked forward. Around me three things appeared. A sward, staff, and sheild. When that happened, something hit me. This was just like how Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, and Re:Coded started out like! (A/N: I've only played those three games..And Re:Chain of Memories..) I looked around at the weopans around me.

_"Power sleeps within you. Pick a weapon, and it will help you."_

Yeah, sure okay. Shouldn't be hard. A sword, staff, or sheild? Which one to take? When I played the Kingdom Hearts games, I always took the sword, because I thought it was cool and I could kill enemies better with it, even before I knew what Kingdom Hearts was. So, I went with like I always did in the games. I took the sword.

_"Is this the power you want?"_

"Yes."

The sword disappeared in a flash of light like I had become one with it. Just then, little black things with glowing yellow eyes and claws appeared out of the ground. I groaned. Heartless. Oh joy. The sword appeared in my hands and I took out the Heartless no problem. I continued walking, taking out Heartless and what not.

_"The closer you come to the light, the longer your shadow be comes.."_

Oh shit. I knew what was coming now, and I didn't like in the game, and I wasn't going to like it now. I turned around to look at my shadow and it rose from the ground and it looked like me for only a secound before it turned into a Darkside. I groaned and called the sword again. It appeared in my hands and I got ready to fight the good for nothing Darkside. A few hits here and there with the sword, I did some damge to the damn Darkside, that was when the sword disappeared in a flash of light.

"Shit.." I muttered, and turned and ran, only to be stopped as darkness opened up under me, making me let out a scream as it sucked me up, and that blackness was all I saw after that.


	2. Waking up on Destiny Islands

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Binky:Yo!**

**Me: Okay, we're back with the story!**

**Binky: Yep!**

**Me: I found out something...**

**Binky: what?**

**Me: My friend, Snowy is like making Heartless. We MUST be ready! -has Keyblade ready and 3 bombs-**

**Binky: Really? Bombs?**

**Me: Hehe... Si. I'm making sure I'm ready for whatever comes our way.**

**Binky: Why not just use the Keyblade?**

**Me: Because bombs rule! Anyway, on to Chapter 2!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

I jolted up-right. The first thing that hit me was fucking bright as hell sunlight. I covered my eyes from the bright light with my hand, till my eyes got use to the light. After that, I looked around to see where I was. I knew I wasn't in my room anymore. I felt sand under me, water rocked back and forths infront of me. I looked around and saw trees, a small shack, and three people. One was a tall boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes. He had on his outfit from KH 2. (AN: For those of you no NEVER played the game, look the damn thing up on Google.. .) The next was another tall boy who had green eyes and silver hair. He had his KH 2 outfit on as well. The last was a tall girl with red eye, blue eyes and had her KH 2 outfit on. We turned to groans behind us, and turned to see my two friends, Jenny and Ginella.

"Hey you guys!" I said.

The two of them waved, and set up. The two of them didn't know Kingdom Hearts like I did, so they had no clue what was going on. I kinda did since I played the games before. The two of them hated the game, so I don't see why the hell they were here, but oh well. we turned to face the other people, who were looking at us like, _Okay, who the hell are these kids?_ Could you blame them though?

"Er.. Hi. You're Sora, Riku, and Kairi.. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sora said, nodding. "How do you know who we are,and who are you?"

"I'm Jasmine, Jas for short," I told them, and I saw Sora's eyes widen when I told him my name. Guess he was thinking of Addlin's girl friend. I pointed to my two friends beside me. "This is Jenny and Ginella."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Same.. Hey.. listen..Can I tell ya something?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"What?"

I told them about the dream and Sora's eyes again went wide at that. Come to think of it, my dreamed sounded just like his. Okay it _was_ like his in everyway. Okay, now I'm creeped.. I shook my head. Oh well. This means I get to go on an adventure just like Sora did. Awesome! But who was gonna go with me? Jenny and Ginella hated Kingdom Hearts. So, who was to go with me? As if on cue, Reily and Nimbus appeared and they said they got told to come with me on my adventure. And I grinned at that. That was awesome. Two characters I made up was coming with me. So cool.


End file.
